Forum:The reason we farm
I have given alot of thought to this while mindlessly farming crawmerax and im shure that other people out there have asked them selves that same exact thing. What are we looking for? Ok i know the answer is great weapons but more then that its one perticuler weapon. even those people that say "i want all the best weapons not a certain one" thats all fine and dandy but U KNOW that deep down inside theres one gun that u truly want that if u find it u can "die happy" metaphorically speaking of course. so i ask all of you what that one sniper, rocket launcher, combat rifle, revolver, smg, anything that when you fine it your heart will skip a beat like you know it did when you saw that first glittering cyan line stretching out to you amongst the pile crap that craw just spat out with his/her dying breath. When you find it its not for trade or dupe or anything its yours and yours alone so what is it? (this is not a tradeing post plz dont put "i have the gun u want" or anything like that because no you don't have that gun i want your gun doesn't have a soul like mine will) For me i want more then anything is a desert/liquid/vicious penatrator that does over 1000 dmg and rapes faces half a mile away.Mr.friend009 22:00, May 13, 2010 (UTC) I would love to have a Maliwan Tsunami. No matter what the stats I just want to see a real one I can call my own. I have not given up and will not give up until I find one! Auric 22:08, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Personally I want a Bessie or Tsunami. My mate who i did pretty much the whole game with (both hunters lol) got one off our mate and i've been resentful ever since. We've killed Crawmerax like 5 times so far (only just hit that area) and nothing, even when we were lvl 58! I'll keep trying :) Abbcon, 23:14 UK time, May 13 2010 Always playing the sniper in whatever game I play, I had to roll with the Hunter. Now my one and only driving goal is a sweet high damage, high accuracy Bessie. 22:42, May 13, 2010 (UTC)S674 Are we, that may be the case for many of you. I thought i had to farm because i had nothing else to do, turns out starting a new character actually makes the game playable all over again* ::*note: it's boring if your without friends... IDJV 23:13, May 13, 2010 (UTC) At first, I farmed New Haven to get the best weapons. When the Bank came out, I started to collect an example of every Legendary. I then mod'ed my Bank, in order to collect an example of every item in the game. Actual in-game drops, not constructs. I now have them all except the Pearlescent weapons. I've also started "Desert", "Crimson", and "Pearl" collections. Just something to do until the next release. -- MeMadeIt 23:37, May 13, 2010 (UTC) I really really want a Skullmasher, and a pentrator, just found my cyclops but the zoom it to high for most of the parts in the game, if a few cases it is super awsome, but they are few and far between, also i have only seen one chimera and it's a level 22 i would really like to get a higher level one, i know the OP said most wanted gun, what can i say i am greedy xbox GT SinsterNobody I don't farm for my Siren anymore, and I play as her most often. If I go out for Crawmerax, it's because I like killing him with a challenging loadout. I don't even go to the armory anymore. On my Hunter, who still hasn't capped, good elemental snipers and revolvers. I still love a good explosive 6-shooter. I don't really care if they're legendary or not, and the Bessie is kind of broken in my opinion, so not really anything specifically. 00:38, May 14, 2010 (UTC) I'm looking for the best shield and ammo regen mods for my boyfriend and a Bessie for me. Although I don't expect to find better than a 90% pistol fire rate and 28 ammo regen Gunslinger mod. -chasetraffic The two guns i want the most are both from Torgue: The Cobra(sniper) and The Undertaker(kinda obvious isn't it?) I just want them for my Brick so he can kick a$$ more efficiently. Xbox Gamertag: mazman1521 Mazman1521 02:02, May 14, 2010 (UTC)